


Stop it Right Now

by kimilers



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, This is prerebellion so have a fun time with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 11:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19829617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimilers/pseuds/kimilers
Summary: Sariel clearly doesn't understand what off limits means but that's not exactly bad





	Stop it Right Now

Another day, another quiet coffee making time. That’s all Sandalphon had for himself these days. It was rather bad actually. Sandalphon wasn’t sure if his coffee was becoming sweeter or if he was becoming more bitter about his endless cycle of existence. Nothing he could do about it though, so today, he brewed once again. 

“No…” Sandalphon thought, “It still doesn’t taste right.”

He let out a sigh, looking at the pot in front of him. There were boundless coffee beans in this garden, and Sandalphon always took his time making every cup, but it still couldn’t taste like what Lucifer made. Sandalphon was almost considering the idea that Lucifer may have been preparing it incorrectly. It was next to impossible to duplicate.

“No that can’t be right.” Sandalphon shook his head, “Lucifer would never mess up on something like this.”

Sandalphon looked at his cup and began to drink it again. It wasn’t perfect, but wasting it felt unnecessary. 

The garden was always quiet. Sometimes a bird would fly by, but even that was rare given the location he was in. He was given the freedom to do whatever he wanted in the garden, but he was not allowed to leave. Simply put, to almost every other angel in existence, Sandalphon didn’t exist. He was not allowed to be amongst them, only seeing them in passing on his way to the lab from time to time. Even then, he was escorted by another so he couldn’t be stopped for conversation. 

He was tired, he was bored, he was lonely. Sandalphon’s emotions were slowly stirring around these days making him restless. Surely he could wait for Lucifer to produce an answer, but how long would that take?

Sandalphon shook the thought off. He would wait. He would wait and simply make coffee until then. 

He took a deep breath and stood up from the table. Perhaps coffee wasn’t the best idea right now. Maybe he needed a little walk. 

Walks themselves were rather dull by this point though. Sandalphon had seen everything in the garden so many times, he could probably walk through it blindfolded. Haha… now there was an idea for another day. Sounded silly, but he really didn’t have anything else to do.

Sandalphon walked taking deep breaths over and over. He was really having one of those days today it seemed, and he knew Lucifer wouldn’t be back for awhile. He would just have to suffer through this again.

As he was walking though, Sandalphon felt something. No, rather… someone. He could feel the presence of somebody in the garden. The garden was entirely off limits to virtually anyone save a select few that could stop by to look for Lucifer, but Lucifer’s work today was planned in advance. Nobody should actually have a reason to be here today, so who was here?

If it wasn’t someone looking for Lucifer, what business would they have here? Honestly, this exact situation kind of scared Sandalphon. He had a sword, yes. He was taught how to use it, of course. But he had never actually had to use it before. 

If by some chance someone were to sneak in and try to attack him without Lucifer being here… could he defend himself? 

The smartest choice of action would have been to hide right away, but perhaps that smallest bit of curiosity got a better hold of Sandalphon. He slipped around, getting closer and closer to the other person in the garden. They didn’t seem to be moving around quickly, so he was catching up rather quickly. 

From a distance, he stood behind the bushes and pushed them over to the side ever so lightly, trying to avoid any sudden moves that would attract attention and peaked through the hole.

“Ha?” Sandalphon sighed out in disbelief. “It’s that guy from before?!” Sandalphon stopped to think for a second, “What was his name again? Like… Sorry? Sari.. el? Sariel! Right! What is he doing here?!” Sandalphon looked through the bushes again only to see Sariel looking at the dirt.

“... Oh god it’s ants again isn’t it.” Sandalphon recalled the first time he had met Sariel by chance. Sariel had wandered into the garden over following an ant somehow and got lost. Sandalphon did try to direct him to the correct spot, only for Sariel to be distracted again and nearly walk off a cliff and Sandalphon had to pull him up at the last second upon realizing that Sariel was honestly about to walk off entirely.

It was an odd experience, but Sandalphon was at least glad that for once he was useful to somebody, even if that entire situation could have been avoided had Sariel paid attention. But still, Sandalphon knows he made it clear this was an off limits zone so… Why?

He sighed and stood up. Sariel seemed pretty harmless and he probably just got lost again, so Sandalphon could approach him.

“What are you doing here?” Sandalphon asked as he walked to Sariel’s side.

“Ah…” Sariel perked up and noticed his surroundings, “I’m here again.”

“Another ant?”

Sariel nodded, “I was following it and found its home.”

Sandalphon stared at the ant bed over by the tree. He knew about it before but he never really ever noticed any trails of ants walking around from it. He would almost assume Sariel to be extremely perceptive to notice it, but then again he can notice an ant but not a cliff.

“That’s nice…” Sandalphon sighed, “But you do realize that this place is still off limits right?”

“Oh right.” Sariel nodded, “I should go?” he said as if he was asking if that was the correct answer.

Sandalphon was almost in disbelief. “Y-yes, that would be smart. If somebody else caught you here, you’d be in a lot of trouble.”

“Trouble…” Sariel repeated slowly. “I don’t like trouble.”

“I would prefer to avoid it too. Do you need me to lead you out today? You’re kind of rather deep into the garden today.”

Sariel nodded lightly.

Sandalphon gestured Sariel over and began to lead the way. It was a strange feeling but somehow Sariel’s disturbance put a simmer on his restlessness. Again, Sandalphon felt helpful to someone else, even if it wasn’t Lucifer, it was still a nice feeling.

“Okay. Here you go. I can’t go any further from here, but you can find the way out from here.” Sandalphon said, “So be careful and try not to get distracted anymore around here.”

Sariel gave a light nod, “Thank you…. Sammytone.”

“It’s… Sandalphon.” he corrected. Not only was Sariel distracted, he was also bad with names. He did seem to recall at some point Lucifer had told him other angels had things called limiters that would make them behave strangely compared to him sometimes, but Sandalphon wondered if Sariel’s might have been on a little too tight. 

Still, he was a bit grateful for the distraction. It passed only a couple of minutes, but it refreshed Sandalphon enough for him to consider making a second cup of coffee.

\---

Sadly, more weeks passed and nothing else really changed. Lucifer still didn’t have a purpose for Sandalphon and he was left to brew coffee in the garden again. Before, he was slightly agitated, but today’s mood was just depressed. He felt like he was in a spiral that had no end. There honestly felt like nothing he could do. It was suffocating. He stared at the pot in front of him. He didn’t even want to touch it today. But, what else did he have to do? There was nothing here. This garden paraded itself as paradise but Sandalphon only saw a prison. 

He kept his head on the table and honestly began to feel a short nap coming on until… 

He could feel someone in the garden again. He knew it wouldn’t be Lucifer and that nobody would be looking for him today… And the location of where he picked up the other person in the garden. 

As bored and tired as Sandalphon was, he stood up and took a sigh, “His limiter is on too tight, I’ve already told him!” Sandalphon said as he marched over to the same place as before.

He saw Sariel kneeling down on the ground staring at the ant bed once again, intensely focused. Sandalphon didn’t want to surprise Sariel so he called out to him, but got no response. He closed in and called out again, still with no response. He finally knelt down next to the fallen angel and turned his head to him “Hey, what are you doing?”

Sariel looked up and turned over to Sandalphon, “Oh… Sa… Sandal… Sandal…”

“Sandalphon.” Sandalphon appreciated the effort Sariel made to get his name right this time. “Why are you back here again? I told you this place is off limits.”

Sariel held his hand up and revealed a piece of bread. “I wanted to feed the ants.”

Sandalphon had never felt so baffled in his entire life. Sariel knew this place was off limits but he still wanted to feed the ants here? I mean, that was very sweet of him but also this place was still… off… limits. 

Sariel turned around and dug around and found another piece of bread that didn’t look like a crumbled mess and handed it to Sandalphon. “Here… It’s for you.”

Sandalphon carefully took the bread. He wasn’t sure if that was even allowed, but then again Sariel being here definitely wasn’t allowed. “For… me?”

Sariel nodded, “You lead me to the exit and helped me from the cliff.”

Ah so that was it. The bread was basically Sariel’s way of telling Sandalphon “Thank you”. That made rejecting it even much harder for Sandalphon, but he found it kind of depressing that his first “thank you for helping me” gift wasn’t something he could hold on to, but then again he figured it was for the best. Having something like that would probably raise questions down the line.

“I see. Thank you, Sariel.” Sandalphon sighed and took a bite. To his knowledge bread had always been on the more savory side of things, but this bread was kind of sweet. Almost like it was a cake of some sort, but not exactly a full cake. In fact, it seemed almost like it would pair nicely with certain cups of coffee. “What kind of bread is this?”

“I don’t know.” Sariel answered, “I just found some and took it.”

“You took the bread?” Sandalphon asked, “They have places where you can just take bread outside?” He wasn’t an expert but he was almost certain that food wasn’t exactly free. “N-No, don’t answer that.” Sandalphon corrected himself, “I shouldn’t know that.”

“The ants like it though.” Sariel continued and tore a piece of bread off. “You break it down like this so they can eat it easier.”

Sandalphon watched as Sariel sprinkled bread crumbs all over the mound and watched them slowly begin to move as the ants picked them up. Sariel was watching them carefully as Sandalphon quietly ate the rest of his bread. 

It was a strange hobby, but at least Sariel seemed like he found something he liked to do. Then again, maybe Sandalphon wasn’t one to judge. After all, he was hyper fixated on making coffee every single day.

“Were you on your way to the lab again?” Sandalphon asked. He didn’t know too many places outside of the garden, but he knew the lab was close.

“Yeah…” Sariel said, “I don’t like that place.”

“Me neither.” Sandalphon sighed, “I can barely go out and when I do it’s to that hell hole.”

“It’s dark and scary.”

“And cold and damp. How do people work in there?” Sandalphon asked.

“I don’t know but I don’t like it.”

Sandalphon could at least hold that close to him: Both him and Sariel had constant visits to the lab and they both hated it. Sandalphon had no idea what an angel in action went through in there, but by the sounds of it, it didn’t sound much better than what he went through.

“So… why do you keep coming back?” Changing the subject, Sandalphon figured he could try to get to the bottom of why Sariel kept returning. Surely there had to be some kind of deep rea--

“I don’t know.” Sariel said, “I just follow the ants and find myself here.”

\-- son.Of course it was the ants. As weird as it sounded, Sandalphon could see Sariel actually meant it. Still, he would have to consider moving a whole ant mound somewhere else if Sariel kept coming in. It wasn’t good. It was dangerous. If Lucifer were to be here one day and see Sariel in the garden… That would not fare well for him.

And Sandalphon… did not want to see that happen. Much like the bread Sariel had given to him, Sariel was sweet in his own nature, he just seemed to not connect all the way and Sandalphon was almost sure this was by fault of his limiter or whatever it was exactly. Sadnalphon was not fully aware of what it was, he only had what limited information he was given on the subject. 

Sariel was a good person so the last thing Sandalphon wanted was for Sariel to get into trouble for something he meant no harm, so he decided to take the matter into his own hands.

\---

“Mister Belial!” Sandalphon called out one day.

Belial had swung by the garden to look for Lucifer but Lucifer had stepped out for a few hours that day. As Belial was leaving, Sandalphon saw the opportunity to finally address Sariel. 

“What’s up, Sandy?” Belial asked curiously. Belial was one of the very limited number of angels allowed into the garden, even if he was a fallen angel, but he never made his trips last very long.

“Mister Belial… uh… mmm…” Sandalphon thought for a moment on phrasing. Belial… wouldn’t punish Sariel, right? Sariel wasn’t even here right now. “You see… Ummm…” Sandalphon sighed, “One of your Fallen Angels keeps ending up in the garden and I am wondering if you could help me to get them to stop.”

“Huh?” Belial actually looked surprised. “A fallen angel? In here?” Belial was aware there was some very powerful magic in place at the entrance that literally made lesser angels unable to enter and Sandalphon unable to leave without permission. What could possibly be breaking through that? “Who is it? You get their name?”

“It’s Sariel.”

Belial almost busted out laughing upon hearing the name. He did let out a giggle after recomposing himself though, “Oh… him.” That explained it. Sariel was definitely not a first or second generation primarch, but his powers were up to par with their own. If literally any angel at all was capable of passing through that magic like it was nothing, it’d be him. “Let me guess, you got bugs around here.”

“It’s a garden of course we have bugs!” Sandalphon said, “But he’s not supposed to be in here!”

Belial waved his hand, “Yeah but he’s not doing anything bad, is he?”

“N-No, not really…. But--”

“The what could be the problem?” Belial chuckled, “Are you that shy, Sandy?”

“I’m not shy!” Sandalphon said, “But he could get in trouble! What if like Michael were to come in and spot him? She’d roast him on the spot!”

“Oh I’d love to see that.” Belial said, “Nothing like a hot lady.”

“Huh?” Sandalphon was at a loss when talking to Belial mostly and this conversation just enforced that. What the heck was Belial talking about at a time like this? “Sariel could die!”

“Possible, but I doubt it.” Belial sighed, “he’s a lesser angel but that doesn’t mean he’s a pushover. Can you believe he slammed Uriel straight through the west wing?”

Sandalphon froze. Sariel? Sariel did what? “He… what?”

“Yeah, Uriel wanted a go at him and Sariel sent him flying. Took the other three to pry him off the guy.”

“What?” Sandalphon was getting a bit of whiplash here. Sariel seemed so sweet and fragile when he met him in the garden but he slammed Uriel, of all people through an ENTIRE WING?

Suddenly, the over the top strong limiter made sense. 

“He should be fine as long as you don’t ask him to fight though.” Belial laughed, “So enjoy it. Make yourself a new friend. Angels like that don’t come around very often now.”

Sandalphon stood in shock over the entire conversation. Belial was worthless as ever before but learning about how strong Sariel was definitely opened Sandalphon’s eyes.

\--

More time went by and once again, as expected, Sariel was back in the garden. Sandalphon couldn’t really explain it but at least this whole deal with Sariel gave him something to think about beyond just making coffee, but he still didn’t know what to do. 

He would never want to fight Sariel but from learning how strong he was, forcing him out didn’t seem very smart. Still, he wondered if this was just going to be his new life now. Maybe he should fess up and tell Lucifer about Sariel. Belial didn’t see a problem with it, maybe Lucifer would understand too. 

He casually sat down next to Sariel again, not even thinking of how to kick him out this time. “How are they doing today?”

“I don’t know.” Sariel said, “I think they’re fine though. I wasn’t able to get them any food though.”

“There’s plenty of food in the garden, I think they’ll be fine.” Sandalphon thought about Lucifer’s schedule for today. He was gonna be gone with Lucifaa all day today, so Sariel would probably be gone by the time he got back. He looked at Sariel, “Hey, is there any reason it’s always these ants?”

“Huh?” Sariel looked up at Sandalphon.

“Yeah like…” Sandalphon thought, “You could look at butterflies or birds or even go to another island and look at stuff there… so… why ants?”

“I want to be an ant.” Sariel said bluntly.

“...You want to be an ant.” Sandalphon repeated slowly. He had nothing. He had no idea what Sariel meant by that.

Before he could ask more in detail about the question, Sandalphon felt somebody else in the garden.

And it wasn’t Lucifer…

“Oh… Oh no.” He looked over at Sariel. 

It wasn’t just one angel, but two. Michael and Gabriel were both here. Gabriel, sure maybe he could try to talk her down but Michael was an absolute hot head. She would absolutely have a problem with Sariel being in here. 

“Sariel!” Sandalphon stood up and grabbed Sariel’s arm quickly, “You need to hide!”

“Hide?” Sariel repeated, “Why?”

“Just do it!” Sandalphon said as he shoved the fallen angel into the nearby bushes he once used to peak on Sariel from.

He took a deep breath. The only thing he had to do was pray that Michael and Gabriel did not know the energy of the garden enough to notice someone else was here. 

“Sandalphon!” Michael showed up. “Where have you been? I’ve been looking for you.”

“S-Sorry, Miss Michael.” Sandalphon apologized, “I was out for a walk.”

Gabriel let out a small friendly wave. “Hello little Sandy~”

“Never mind that. Do you know where Lucifer is? We had a scuffle with a few things and need his judgement on a few things to determine the correct outcome.” 

“N-No, I mean… he’s with Lucifaa today if I remember.”

Michael stood and stared at Sandalphon. “With Lucifaa?”

“Yes!”

“.... Sandalphon, you’re not lying about his location are you?”

“I would never want to send you to Lucifaa as a prank are you kidding?”

“Then why are you acting strangely?”

Sandalphon gulped. He prayed that Sariel could take the hint and stay in the bushes. “I’m not acting strange!” He retorted, “There’s no reason for me to do that!”

“But you are!” Michael pointed out.

Gabriel had also easily picked up on the situation and knew something was up, Sandalphon just wasn’t ready to talk about it. Ah, but what? Surely, it wasn’t just a walk he was doing just now?

As the two bickered, Gabriel made a quick look around the area and spotted a nice abnormality of hair in the bushes. “Hmm?” Gabriel focused on the hair and picked up on Sariel sitting in the bushes and let out a small chuckle. She had heard of his infamous ability to get lost anywhere but also knew this probably wasn’t the place to start a confrontation with him. Perhaps something could be done about this at another time when the risk of a fight breaking out from Michael’s end wasn’t a thing.

“Oh Mika~” Gabriel giggled, “We should get hurrying along now.”

“But Sandalphon is acting weird!” Michael stated, “What if he’s doing something?”

“I’m sure it will be okay. But our matter is time sensitive. If we don’t move quickly, things will get restless, no?”

“Well…” Michael sighed, “Fine. You’re right.” She turned to Sandalphon, “But if he’s not there, I will be back for a word with you!” Michael said as she flew off. 

Gabriel watched Michael fly off a safe distance before she placed her finger over her mouth and gave a small wink and followed.

Oh god… Gabriel had seen him. He… He wasn’t gonna get into trouble was he? Sariel really didn’t do anything wrong, he was just enjoying the garden, there was nothing wrong with that, right? 

Sandalphon ran up to the bushes and looked around, “Okay, look I know you usually stay but toda--” 

Sariel was gone. He was already gone.

“Oh no.” Sandalphon sighed, “Not today. Not today.” He realized just how not ready he was to explain this to Lucifer. “Where did you go this time?”

Sandalphon jumped over the bushes and walked carefully. He couldn’t have gotten too far,but which direction did he go in?

After a brief moment of searching, Sandalphon found Sariel carefully and slowly watching the dirt as he walked… clearly, following another ant he had come across.

Sandalphon knew it was a possibility when he had first met Sariel but he could only confirm it now: One day, Sariel was going to die by an ant and Sandalphon couldn’t even feel entirely bad about it because he’s almost certain that would be the way Sariel would want to go. As much nonsense as it sounded like, it was nothing but the truth.

  
  



End file.
